


It's scary out there

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thisPROMPTA on location shoot means J2M have to stay over in a hotel. It's a small town and the hotel is run by a creepy manager and it's not exactly high class accommodation. The only thing the place has going for it is that the beds are huge.Just as well because Misha and Jared don't like their rooms - Misha's is too cold, and Jared's convinced there's something under the bed because it certainly sounds like it. So the two of them decide they're going to share with Jensen. Jensen has no choice but to put up with his two overgrown puppies, though when they start giggling at the predicament he's tempted to go stay in Jared's room and if there does happen to be anything under the bed he'll kick its ass.Eventually, Misha and Jared convince him to stay.)





	It's scary out there

**Author's Note:**

> So it came to me and was hilarious what can i say...

Nobody had the heart to tell the guy the place was freaking creepy; nobody, not even producers. The entire staff of the Vignaud vineyard hotel was elated to have them there. after all the longest running show about ghosts and spooky stuff had decided to film in their place.

The place had been cleaned specially for them, it was spotless and even those articles usually kept in crystal cases were exposed for everyone to see.

The boys entered the place looking in every which way because every detail of the amazing mansion was astonishing, the furniture, the lamps, the scary paintings of old family members of the vineyard owners.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other with a knowing face; “this is going to be interesting” in one look.

Misha; the dork was coming behind typing about the amazing place he was in for instagram.

“The west wing has 87 bedrooms; and you’re staying there.” The owner said excited while Jared got near Jensen and turned surprised to his left where a framed painting of an old lady was. And then the painting blinked. “SHIT! That’s creepy…” he said jumping to a side to hold on Jensen like a scared child.

Jensen’s eyes opened. “Jay!” he said surprised and turned to the man in front of them. “I’m sorry sir…”

The man had a smile on his face and with a dismissive movement with his hand. “Don’t be…” he said and pointing to the painting. “You’re not the first that notice Lady Delicia Smiling.” It made Jared’s frown deepen almost comically.

Jensen had an expression so Dean like that the man let out a little sound of excitement. “you are actually a lot like your characters; my granddaughter loves you.” he turned and marched up the stairs describing architecture facts and history while the boys followed sternly. Misha let out a loud gasp as he passed the same painting and smiled looking at it before catching up with them.

“This is the Delicia Suit.” He said and Misha saw the massive bed and giant window and marched ahead. “DIBS!”

Jared looked at his best friend and Jensen just shrugged; he looked away before both moved out of the room. It was already getting dark and the storm had hardly calmed down; still they were shooting a couple scenes and they were supposed to go back as soon as they saw their rooms and the sound guys could deal with the rain and the thunders.

Jared followed Jensen once more when the man opened another door. “This is Clarice Suit.” And the man motioned for Jensen to enter, the place was amazing, and the family had a thing for humongous beds, it was like kings on steroids; Jensen thanked the man but left his backpack and moved after Jared to see his brother’s room.

“This, My friend is the Ignace Suit; the bed I’m sure will be comfortable enough for you.” Jared entered and Jensen followed both letting out sounds of amazement. “this place is great!” Jared said and turned to the man, who kept himself on the threshold.

“I’m glad you like your accommodations; the restaurant is on the east wing; there are signs everywhere, your crew will be staying in a different place, they’re at the second building, it’s a lot less interesting.” The man turned around and left, Misha appeared by the door with a smile. “Ready for the first five minutes of the show?” he said and all of them laughed.

As they closed doors and marched to the stairs Misha’s phone shrilled: it was the AD asking them to get to the lobby as soon as possible so they could drive them back to the other side of the vineyard.

“marks”, ”action!”, “CUT!!” wash, rinse, repeat, wash, rinse, repeat for as long as the director wanted. Wet, cold and dead tired the boys were driven by Cliff to the historic building of the vineyard turned into hotel; the guy told them his room was just down the flight of stairs in case they needed anything.

But we know our boys don’t we? They’re capable fit adults that won’t need a nanny for a night in a hotel.

At least not until they were left alone in the rooms given to them.

***

Misha took a shower; and spent twenty minutes looking at the old bathtub with giant lion legs and enough room for two, this family either was very big or suffered from napoleon complex. He changed into his pj’s and crawled to the center of the bed before letting his weight be set in the bed. The thing is massive and the comforter is soft and not too heavy but thick and he felt a bit like a child, turned the light off and snuggled comfortably in his bed. He’ll call home in the morning.

He was almost asleep when the first draft woke him up making him shiver, it pulled the covers and tried to stay warm but it happened again, and again, until he let out a breath and saw fog. He had to be up in like six hours and he needed some rest.

He got up checked the window and there was no reason for the place to be this cold; checked the thermostat and the thing was running just fine, yet the entire place got cold. He took his phone and dialed Jensen.

“… ’lo…” said a raspy with sleep voice.

“Jaay? I can't sleep.” He said blunt and tired.

“and that’s my fault how?”

“is your bed as massive as mine?”

Jensen was yawning when he answered. “I guess….” He finally could speak again. “Why?”

“can I go over? This room is too cold.”

“okay… just… hurry, I was already asleep.”

Misha got a pillow just in case, his phone, his wallet and a pair of shoes and ran down the hall to Jensen’s room. He knocked and Jensen was there in the most ridiculous silk boxers. “seriously? You wear those to bed?” the sound of a thunder took all the sting on his mocking because Jensen just grumbled something about wanting to sleep and moved slowly to bed again; “lock the door.” He said as he was already crawling on the bed and pulling the covers a bit; Misha settled himself and thanked Jensen before closing his eyes in the dark place.

But it was pretty much like having Sid from ice Age sharing your bed; he turned and tossed and made ridiculous noises and had Jensen half angry and half amused when he finally settled. “comfy?” asked Jensen amused.

“shh I’m trying to sleep.” Was the answer when he moved to turn off the lanp someone knocked at the door.

***

Jared took a bath, long and luxurious, and called home, his wife told him about the amazing show about haunted places she had watched “somehow it made me think of you.” she said excited and sent him a link, once he said good night and sent kisses to the screen he looked at the link and watched it: there was a guy crawling into a small space under a house and something made him scream.

Jared closed the window because of the loud noise, that’s when he thought he saw something moving in the bedroom. He blinked and stretched his neck but everything looked fine.

He finished his bath when he heard noise in the hall. He spent a long time drying his hair; that’s when he saw his shoe near the bed moving through the mirror, he turned fast but his shoe looked as if it had been exactly there.

He got his PJ’s and heard a loud thunder and definitely something moved under his bed. He was bendign to look when a draft of cold air entered through a window that was not locked and Jared jumped. His mouth was suddenly dry; without a reason he just got part of his stuff and marched out of the room; he planned going to Cliff but Jensen’s room had still light under the door so he knocked.

“Jen?” he called. “Jensen!!” Jensen opened the door eyes half mast and expression exasperated. “is this a joke?”

“can I stay with you?”

Jensen turned to the bed where Misha was sitting as bleary eyed as he felt. “is this a joke? Guys?”

“there’s something under the bed…” Jared said and made puppy eyes. “please? I’ll feel so stupid going to Cliff so he can check under my bed…”

Jensen let out a sigh, but as usual caved; Jared ran to the bed and jumped in the middle not even asking why Misha was there. “this is so much better…” he said pulling another pillow close and the covers over himself. Another thunder rattled the place and Jensen gasped when the lights went off and the radiator made a noise. He pretended he was fine, but his way to the bed was faster than it should be.

“Told you this place is scary…” Jared said.

“Calm down you doofus; it’s just the storm.” Jensen climbed back on the bed; but the comforter was not only his anymore. And the pillow Jared took was the one he was using, and Misha’s feet were freaking icebergs. “Jesus!!” he let out startled and Misha and Jared jolted in bed, “What’s wrong with your feet!?” he asked but both his friends said his name at once.

“Jeezz! warn a man…” Jared said covering his eyes. “I thought something grabbed you.” another thunder outside and Misha giggled.

“You seriously thought that the boogeyman grabbed Jensen?”

“Shut up, there was something under my bed I swear…”

Jensen groaned. “shut up… sleep…” he mumbled against the now uncomfortable flat pillow and pulling as much as possible the cover,

Misha started his I’m going to sleep Sid impersonation dance and Jared looked amused as he tossed and turned in the space he had left, Jared just let out a sigh and then after a minute or so of silence snorted. Misha looked at him asking what.

“For some weird reason I have this three little piggies idea right now.”

“For Chrissake…” Jensen turned once more. “That’s it go back to your rooms…”

“NNNOOO!!” both guys said and Jensen smiled at the faces they were doing, and how cute Jared looked holding the blankets like a lifeline.

“Then shut up!! This is my room and I need to sleep!” they were quiet for like a second before a lightning filled the room; the radiator rattled and a loud sound on the hall called their attention, it was like someone dragging a heavy object. Jensen perked up worried; was someone in trouble?

“Told you this is a creepy place…” Jared let out already dialing on his phone.

Misha faced him. “Are you sleeping with your phone? You’re gonna get brain cancer!!”

“Who are you calling?” Jensen asked.

“Cliff.”

Jensen took the phone and ending the call faced Jared, “there’s nothing wrong in this place, its old and you got too caught on the episode’s monster, both of you, now sleep.”

They finally settled and out of nowhere they heard a fart; Misha gagged and Jensen scrunched his face. “Oh My God…” he said sitting up, Jared was laughing like the idiot he was. “Sorry…” he said and they laughed once more for like five minutes.

“Dude… something is rotting inside of you.”

Misha kept gagging until they started laughing, at least Misha and Jared, Jensen really wanted to sleep.

“what did you have for dinner?” asked Misha. “Skunk stew?” Jared snorted and both of them laughed for a while

After the second fart Jensen was done with it. “that’s it, you stay here I’m going to Jared’s room… I’m old enough to check for monsters under my own bed…” he said and took his pillow and got his slippers.

“Wait , no…” Misha sat too and Jared looked at him guiltily

“Jensen wait.” A loud thunder stopped all of them as the light of a lightning illuminated the space. Jensen stuttered on his way to the door until it had passed and when he was about to open the door someone knocked on the other side and all of them gasped and jumped in their places.

“Yes?” Jensen let out; let’s pretend his voice wasn’t shaky.

“OMG!! This is actually the first ten minutes of supernatural.” Misha said; Jared gripping his arm just as he was holding his friend.

“Hey Jensen, it’s cliff, everything okay? Neither Misha nor Jared answer… and I…”Jensen rolled his eyes to himself and opened the door.

“They’re fine; just we’re having a… sleepover or something.” Cliff laughed all the way back to his room much to Jensen’s dismay.

“You better don’t tweet about this.” Jensen warned Misha and climbed back in bed. Jared held him as if he were a teddy bear.

“Why are you not leaving?” Misha asked.

“Told you, this place is scary.” Jared said not letting go of his brother.

“you better control your methane emissions dude…” said Jensen turning the lamp off.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think


End file.
